


Crown Song

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Original Work, Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Poetry, Song - Freeform, kingship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1994-10-27
Updated: 1994-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to set in song the shape and stamp of kingship. October West Kingdom Crown Tournament, AS XXIX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crown Song

How to shape in sound the lessons learned in silence  
How to cast in words what art and skill have done  
How in mem'ry fix the slant of sun on sword point  
Or match the indrawn breath that marks a crown right won.

Spring saw striving's price paid yet by some who daréd  
Summer winnowed swift a field as brave as flame  
Yet Autumn's anvil proved a sterner test yet witnessed  
As six score souls assayed what only one might claim.

What binds Honor fast amidst the bitter trial  
When heart & sinew strain to serve that hard ideal?  
How match strength and skill with only will remaining?  
& how endure the fire that tempers ore to steel?

When Fabian did stand, of all that field the victor  
Cyneswith at his side, steadfast lady rare  
High indeed the prize of sovereignty thus earnéd  
And more than silver crown did mark the land's true heir.

How make ink or breath express what lies past seeing  
How confine in verse what oath and act enthrone  
How to set in song the shape and stamp of kingship  
That's borne within the flesh of those that geas have known

**Author's Note:**

> October Crown Tournament AS XXIX. Verses 1, 3 & 5 and the tune were partly composed on the drive up to the event, 2 & 4 at the event, with finish work done the following week. This has never been presented in court, but has been sung privately and at bardic circles.


End file.
